Nullifier Crewman
Các Nullifier Crewman là một Sniper Crewman đeo một máy phát năng lượng từ trường trên lưng. Trường hình cầu không chỉ ngăn chặn đạn xâm nhập vào (tương tự như Snow Globe), mà nó còn loại bỏ hết tất cả các buff có lợi và ngăn không cho người chơi cast bất kì skill gì khi đang đứng trong vòng bán kính của nó. Bắn vào quả cầu làm nó thu nhỏ dần và cuối cùng tiêu tan hoàn toàn, mặc dù nó sẽ tái tạo lại sau một thời gian ngắn. Chiến thuật *Cách tính damage gây ra cho quả cầu bảo vệ của Nullifier: **Quả cầu của Nullifier nhận '' '100 damage tối thiểu' '' và '' '400 damage tối đa' . Những đòn tấn công ít hơn 100 damage sẽ được cộng thêm đến 100 damage, tương tự những đòn tấn công gây quá 400 damage sẽ bị giảm. **Lượng damage gây ra sau đó được thay đổi bởi tỷ thu nhỏ đi của nó trên mỗi đòn tấn công, là ' 6% ' kích thước hiện tại của nó. **Công thức để xác định damage gây ra cho quả cầu ' damage/100 * tỷ lệ thu nhỏ . ***Ví dụ A: Khẩu Braton bắn vào quả câu gây 18 damage. Vì quả cầu chỉ có thể nhận được tối thiểu là 100 damage, nên nó nhận 100 damage từ phát bắn đó. Lượng damage (100) sau đó được chia cho 100, bằng 1,0. Giá trị này sau đó được nhân với tỷ lệ thu nhỏ của 6% (0.06), cho một giá trị 0.06, dẫn đến kết quả là quả cầu giảm 6% kích thước hiện tại của nó. ***Ví dụ B: khẩu Opticor bắn vào quả cầu gây 500 damage. Vì quả cầu chỉ có thể nhận được tối đa là 400 damage, quả cầu sẽ nhận 400 damage từ phát bắn đó. Như vậy là 400/100 = 4.0 * 0,06 = 0,24, do đó quả cầu sẽ giảm 24% kích thước hiện tại của nó. ** Tỷ lệ co nhỏ được dựa trên kích thước hiện tại của quả cầu. **** Đòn tấn công được tính theo mỗi lần đánh, chứ không tính theo từng viên đạn một, nghĩa là như kiểu một shotgun bắn 6 viên đạn gây 100 damage mỗi viên tổng là 600 sẽ được coi như là 600 damage, và do đó sẽ bị giảm về 400 damage, dẫn đến giảm 24% độ lớn quả cầu. *Vì quả cầu của Nullifier có heath của Object nên sẽ không bị dính Critical Hit damage, nên những vũ khí chủ yếu dựa vào damage crit như Soma, Synapse hay Amprex sẽ không có tác dụng nhiều với nó. *Là một lính bắn tỉa, Nullifiers kém chính xác khi đến gần, nhưng sẽ chính xác hơn ở khoảng cách trung bình và xa. *Splash damage hay chất nổ từ vũ khí và kỹ năng bên ngoài quả cầu sẽ bị nó cản hết , bảo vệ hoàn toàn mọi thứ bên trong. *Quả cầu bảo vệ sẽ loại bỏ bất kỳ buff gì đang kích hoạt trên Warframes khi bước vào bên trong nó, và sẽ làm cho Nullifier không thể bị nhắm làm mục tiêu của tất cả các kỹ năng của Warframe, bao gồm cả kỹ năng AoE và kỹ năng nhắm trực tiếp. *Mặc dù là một Sniper Crewman, hành vi của Nullifier hơi dị thường một chút; chúng sẽ không đánh giáp lá cà những kẻ thù đến gần , và giống như Arctic Eximus chúng sẽ không ẩn nấp hoặc chạy đi. Đồng đội của chúng quanh đó cũng sẽ đứng trong quả cầu, gây khó khăn hơn để giết chúng. *Quả cầu sẽ hấp thụ các loại đạn thường '''phản lại các loại đạn nổ. Nên hãy cẩn thận khi đối đầu với chúng bằng Penta hay Ogris vì có thể đạn sẽ bị bật ngược lại về phía người bắn. **Một số kỹ năng nhất định (ví dụ skill Shuriken ) có thể phóng phi tiêu vào người Nullifier, nhưng nếu shield đang được bật thì phi tiêu sẽ bị bật ra giống như đạn thường. *Do quả cầu có health của vật thể, vũ khí với băng đạn lớn, sát thương cơ bản cao và tiết kiệm đạn tốt có hiệu quả nhất khi đối phó với Nullifiers. **Quanta và Vandal đã được chứng minh là rất hiệu quả khi chống lại Nullifier, đặc biệt là khi được buff bởi lá chắn điện của Volt Gợi ý *Nullifier crewmen (and their corrupted variant) có thể bị Mind Control. *Nếu một Nullifier bị Mind Control hoặc được triệu hồi bởi skill Shadows Of The Dead, kẻ địch Eximus có thể giữ nguyên aura khi đi vào quả cầu, tuy nhiên kỹ năng đặc biệt của chúng (như là quả cầu băng của Artic Eximus) không thể kích hoạt. *Khi quả cầu chạm vào Decoy của Loki , hình nộm sẽ chết ngay lập tức. *Quả cầu có thể bị phá bằng vũ khí cận chiến nếu đòn đánh chạm vào thành của nó, nên những kỹ năng như Hysteria của Valkyr cũng có thể phá được, đặc biệt khi được trang bị thêm mod Reach. *Cần tối thiểu 6 phát bắn để phá được shield của Nullifier. Shield của corrupted counterpart thì cần 9 phát. Khác *Nullifier Crewman có cùng bảng drop với Sniper Crewmen. *Khi được triệu hồi bởi Nekros, quả cầu bảo vệ sẽ có màu energy của người cast. *Một phiên bản khác của Nullifier Crewman có thể là một đối tượng Capture. Lỗi * Codex Scanner có thể scan quả cầu Media Nullifier_Crewman.jpg|Nullifier Crewman shown in the codex DescriptionLiesNormal.jpeg|Showing that Nullifier crewmen can be controlled, despite their description Patch History }} See also *Corrupted Nullifier, phiên bản Corrupted trong Void. fr:Homme d'Équipage Zéro